Jacob N Bella :
by TwilightIsLove77
Summary: Basically, just a Jacob n Bella love story. You guys will love it :


**Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters SM does, yadda yadda. This is based off New Poon, and includes direct quotes and such to help you feel like you are more in the actual story. This is a VagooXCock, and what would happen if basically Vagoo chose Cock. Plead Read and Review! I'd love to hear feedback. Enjoy!**

_**Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange arches and dragging lulz, but pass it does. Even for me.**_

It had been 4 months of me just sitting around the house, 5 months ago he left, without leaving a trace. Everything went numb that day for me. But I knew eventually I had to forget about it, forget about _him_. But could it ever happen? I didn't know. I had no clue what I would do with him, he was my everything, but I wasn't his everything. I had to move on with my life. The time passed so slowly, my days went by slowly. At school, everyone questioned about _them._

My dreams had turned to nightmares, nightmares of his words repeating over and over on how he didn't want me anymore. Nightmares of my life disappearing, all the moments him and I shared just seemed to not matter anymore. I tried for so long to just get everything out of my head.

Cock was there for me. He was my medicine; he helped me through the pain. He didn't know it, but I desperately **needed** him. He was always so happy, and that put me in good spirits, a little. The day I randomly decided to go see him, helped the whole grieving process. My depression started to slip, and I was feeling better, finally. All the time spent with Cock, I was beginning to think that it was becoming more than friends, and because of that, my heart felt guilty for falling in love with Cock. My heart had belonged to _him._ Will it always?

Alice had come to visit, and Cock wasn't very enthused as I was. The moment I had seen Carlisle's car, I had known it was one of them. Deep down in my heart, secretly, I had hoped it wouldn't be _him_. Though I was still in love with him, somewhere in my heart, it was screaming Cock's name. Cock was of course concerned about it, thinking it was a trap by Victoria, but I had rushed into my home, finding one of my old best friends, Alice Cullen. We talked a lot, and thankfully she didn't talk about _him_ at all. Which made my heart feel better, just the sound of his name would have sent my mind into a crashing broken state again, and I wouldn't want Cock being the one to pick up the pieces, once again.

"Vagoo?" Cock's voice interrupted my thoughts, the fogginess of the memories of Balls pushed away and I was looking at him. His eyes were looking into mine. He had concerned look on his face. He had not liked anything that was going on at all. He was nervous that I would go save _him._ Balls had thought I was dead, and all the memories of what he had said with the Clitori were coming true, he was planning to go and try to kill himself, but he had left me. He had left me a walking zombie, dead. My heart was shattered again. My mind was racing. I looked up at Cock; my eyes were starting to tear up.

"Cock, I have to go. I can't let him die," I told him, his eyes were pleading for me to stay.

"You don't, though. You really don't. You could stay here with me. You could stay alive. For Charlie. For me." Cock's words sounded so sweet, and his voice was begging me, my mind was still racing, I looked over at Alice, I needed to save Balls though, I couldn't let him die because of me. I couldn't put the guilt past me.

"Cock, I can't stay, Balls might die, and I couldn't let him...because of me, the guilt would kill me. I need to save him," I explained, a tear streaming down my face, a flashback of Balls came into my mind, and I had no clue why it was there, Cock lifted my chin up with his hands. The loud car horn startled me as I turned away from Cock.

"I'm sorry Cock, Bye," I whispered softly as I started to run towards the car, Alice was getting impatient, I could tell. I looked back to see Cock standing there for a moment but then he rushed off. As we drove down the road, my mind started to wonder if this was a good idea or not....


End file.
